


Humanity

by BraverOnPaper (Queen_Kit)



Series: Inspired by The Practice War [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2019-11-14 13:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18053078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Kit/pseuds/BraverOnPaper
Summary: A poem about my view on Humanity in the Practice War





	Humanity

Beyond fire, beyond pain  
There is the answer  
Why we remain.

Beyond ashes  
You’ll find the truth.  
And beyond tears  
you’ll find the proof.

It’s all that’s said  
And all that’s done  
That leaves us standing  
 _ **Every One**_.

It’s Faith that finds us on our knees,  
Belief the thing that sets us free,  
Our Fear that has us standing brave  
To face the fire, ash, and grave.

For Hope is in our hearts and minds  
That most blessed gift that each one finds  
Is _stronger_  facing into dark.

We fan the fire  
Ignite the spark.

And this I speak  
and speak it true,  
To each and every one of you,  
That is the answer every time   
Our Hope, our Fear  
That makes us _Kind_.


End file.
